


Lazy Family Morning

by WildBurr



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dou Raccoon, Family, M/M, Morning, Trey Raccoon - Freeform, Uno Raccoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff of Rocket and Peter walking up together... With a few guests later.</p><p>Rated for mentions of nudity, but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He watched his lover slumber, his normally tightly controlled expressions relaxed, allowing some of his current thoughts to slip through. His hands twitched every so often, probably grasping something in his dream, although judging by the lack of moans or twisted features, it was a calm, probably even happy dream.

Carefully, he gently ran the back of a finger down his cheek, unable to bite back a smile as his lover gave a sleepy mumble and pressed against him, fur ruffled from the bed and half exposed. Peter knew from experience that sometimes his own fur, the heating on board ship, the thermal sheets and Peter's own body heat would be too much for the raccoon and he usually, consciously or not, kicked the covers down until it was barely preserving his modesty.

Holding in a chuckle, he slid his finger down his lover's cheek, under his chin (drawing out an adorable purring in passing) and down to his exposed belly, softly rubbing and scritching. The effect was almost immediate, his purring growing in volume as he arched up slightly, screwing his eyes shut.  
"Pete... Too early. Sleep good. Sleep more."

Instead the nude human slipped his hand over to a particularly sensitive spot on his chest, voice low but gentle.  
"We did promise certain someones to take them out today..."  
The raccoon gave a mumble of curses before peeling an eye half open, looking over.  
"Time?"  
"About ten to six..."

They both gave a soft sigh as Rocket lifted himself up to a seating position, pressing against Peter's chest.  
"Do you remember when we last woke up after ten?" He squirmed a little as short, stubby nails ran over his head, smoothing the worst of the fur sticking up. With a soft grunt, he turned round onto his knees, the rest of the covers slipping off him, covering his feet alone.

"I think that was when they had that sleepover at Dhey's...." Peter gave a quiet chuckle as he stroked behind Rocket's ear, glancing at the old style Terran clock he installed in the wall. Leaning up properly, he nuzzled Rocket's cheek as his shorter lover would normally do, laughing quietly as he mumbled about setting up another one.

Teeth flashed as the normally not-a-morning-person Rocket yawned, wrapping arms around Peter's neck for balance.  
"Your turn to make coffee Star-Dork..."

His only response was soft, warm lips on his own, sighing into his partner's mouth as he reached up to grip his hair an-

"Ewwww.... Dads are kissing again!"  
Peter heard Rocket mutter something suspiciously close to "little cockblockers" before they were attacked by three fuzzy bundles of energy, crawling between, around and even on the pair. Hunching forward a little to broaden the space across his shoulders, Peter glanced up at the first mini-Rocket with an exasperated smile.

"Uno. Duo. Trey. What have we said about barging into someone's room? Especially at this time in the morning...."

The three raccoons scampered in front of the pair, in a similar state of dress than their parents. The whole animal instinct thing gave them a more relaxed notion to nudity, around family at the very least,and Peter adopted the attitude since it was easier on his sanity. Besides, when three kids start laughing at you when you try to cover yourself up, you either die of embarrassment or adapt.

"But daaaaaaaad...."  
"You said we could go with you this time!"  
"Yeah, you promised!"

Rocket smirked as he climbed out of bed, wiggling toes on the cool deck, heading for the shower.  
"Yeah Pete, ye promised..."

Peter glanced over to Rocket's furry back as he stretched, picking out the faint discrepancy in the colour and fur pattern around where the worst of his exposed cybernetics were exposed. While never exactly lacking in confidence, it was easy to see he was happier without the constant ache or electrical jolt plaguing his every moment.  
To be honest, that was pretty much the best thing those freaks from half-world had done for him. Well, that and...

He grinned as the triplets (half-brothers? Only Rocket knew the particulars of what had happened during his months of capture) scampered after their father, watching his grin widening.

For all his muttered complaining, Peter knew Rocket would die before giving up the cubs. He knew he'd certainly kill.

\--------------

"Duo Jackson Raccoon! Get yer tail back over here!"  
The shortest of the kids looked back down at his father, dangling from the topmost branches, giving a loud moan.  
"Daaaad.... Its jus' like uncle Groot!"  
"Yeah, but he can catch ye if ye fall! Besides, we're gonna be late!"

Peter watched as the raccoon scrambled back down the branches to stand at his fathers side. While not as ready to deal out as much physical violence against folk, he was kitted out in the best ( I.e. Homemade ) terminal, software and shielding the tinkerers could get their paws on. Duo, while adventurous, was more than happy to let his bigger family members go first while he supported them from the rear, hacking security, camera feeds, doors, alarms, the toaster...

Rocket gave him a gruff pat to the head as the family walked up to where they would be meeting their client, half turning to face them.  
"Now remember. Act. Professionally. That goes for you too Star-Dork."

Uno Bowie Raccoon stood at Peter's shoulder, gripping firmly. The largest of the kids so far, and even Rocket mentioned how he might grow to be bigger than him. He had a heart of gold despite his habit of, when threatened, to land kicks and punches bolstered by cybernetic bones and muscle weaves, landing him the obvious heavy of the trio. Add some metal plate gloves and "boots", and even Drax considered him a fine warrior, once he trains up a bit.

"Dad, we'll be fine... Really, you can trust us."  
Trey "Swede" Raccoon was becoming more like his father ever day, albeit a more emotionally stable version. That being said, he had a family to look out for him, and never suffered under the scientists scalpels. He rounded out the trio by boasting the best skills with firearms and tactics. Uno and Duo usually deferred to him whenever they played Capture the Flag with their dads.

Together, it was their first outing from the Milano, or the cozy asteroid the guardians had hollowed out to use as a headquarters. Their first time out among the populace, under the watchful eyes of their parents.  
Rocket was certain it was far too early, but had eventually caved at his children's insistence and Peter's logic. Two words he never thought to put together.

He refused to admit that he was right to his face though. The kids needed to feel and experience the world, the good and the bad, rather than just hear or read about it. Keeping them cooped up would only build up resentment in them, and eventually drive them away.  
He went through too much to see one of the few good things in his life vanish. If it made them happy, he'll take them along on this little excursion.

The job was nothing serious, just a collect and drop. A delivery service in essence. But it paid reasonably, they knew and worked for the client before and their delivery destination was relatively safe in comparison. And it didn't hurt that Gamora had agreed to watch from a distance, just in case.

Peter glanced down at Rocket as the trio ran off ahead, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Giving a soft smile, the bounty hunter took a deep breath and started off after his kids, watching them spread their wings for the first time... In preparation for leaving the nest one day.


	2. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, expanding on bits of information from the first chapter!
> 
> A ship is nice when you need to get somewhere, and the Xandarian hotels are a little slice of luxury. But its hardly a home.
> 
> Then someone has an idea of a secret base...

The Milano was never meant to be _lived_ in, even for one person. It was a shuttle, a transport, a courier ship. The small bedroom was meant to be used for a week at a time, tops, not as a permanent space.

The Nova Corp did their best, updating to more compact systems, rearranging the walls, fitting whatever space-saving gadgets and wall spaces they could, but there was only so far you could stretch a hull before it could be too weak to hold back a vacuum. As a result, Peter was tossed out of hs bedroom by Gamora (Thankful that the Corp replaced everything. And hopefully burnt the remains), claiming that, as the sole female on board, she needs her privacy, especially from Peter's wandering eyes.

Groot, once free of his pot, took up residence in the cargo hold, replacing one of the bulbs with a sun lamp. To everyone's surprise, besides Rocket, he was amazing at logistics, organising their inventory to add another 1/3 to their storage space, a fact that was gratefully taken advantage of by Drax.

The once Destroyer was slowly slipping back to his roots, if he was to borrow the term, by adding to Groot's space. While used to growing crops in honest soil, he had quickly adapted to a soil-less hydroponic system, earning the crew a deeply appreciated source of oxygen and fresh produce that didn't overtax their floral crewmate. When not seeing to the fruits hanging from the rafters, or veg in space saving wall mounts, he slept in the small breakfast/meal nook, stretched out over the plastic bench behind the table.

The now displaced Peter took some time to find a space where he could rest, moving from aft to stern, ranging from the engine room to the airlock. Eventually, he settled for the cockpit, making a note to thank Dhey for a fully reclining pilot's chair. Thankfully, he was a quiet sleeper, even if he did have a mild cuddling habit with anything in reach.

For a while, no one knew where Rocket lay his head whenever he dragged himself away from the workbench installed alongside Groot's sunning platform, only that he could never be found until he reveals himself, hanging from the ceiling or popping up from beneath some machine. It was only after a rough mission when everyone barely had the energy to grab a quick snack and drag themselves to their "beds" that Peter found the Raccoon, one of Peter's shirts in hand, prise open a panel in the wall, and crawl into what was essentially a nest, full of shredded material and gadgetry, inhaling the scent from the worn shirt as he pulled the panel back into place.

It wasn't perfect, but then again, what about their motley little crew of warriors and thieves was?

\---------

Ten months into their position as Guardians of the Galaxy, luck seemed to be on their side. A small, petty warlord somehow got the idea for a terrifying weapon of mass destruction into his head, and kidnapped a scientist well known for his work on Terraforming; the ability to turn lifeless balls of rock into lush, habitable planets. Or, as the warlord hoped, the exact opposite.

Naturally, this brought him the attention of the Guardians, who wasted no time in infiltrating his base, rescuing the hostage, destroying all he worked on and his notes (while turning a blind eye to Rocket's "salvage" efforts), and generally soared off like the badasses they were as the warlord and his base erupted into an explosion in the background.

The Shi'ar scientist, understandably, was more than grateful for the rescue, spending the trip back to the empire discussing with Rocket, leaving him with a smaller scale terraforming"bomb", that Peter forbade him from tinkering with, under pain of shirt withdrawal. 

Rocket decided he didn't want to fiddle with it as bad as all that.

\-------------

Three months after that, they had had enough. Barely space to move, no privacy, Drax in particular getting backache from contorting himself on the bench, all of it made them more irritable than normal. But they couldn't afford a new ship and unless Xandar was directly threatened the next time, it was highly unlikely that they would shell out for a brand new ship.

As Terran and Raccoon got drunk and complained, Peter muttered about the "terraforming bomb" they got, idylly wishing they could just make a planet for themselves.

Light bulbs went off over their heads as they glanced at each other, Rocket half draped over his lover's shoulder.

"We couldn't... Right?"  
"Yield... Prob'ly not big fer a planet... Moon?"

Slowly, coffee was made and plans scribbled out, the rest of the Guardians looking in occasionally, offing their own ideas...

"Perhaps a roof with a glass dome, to allow Sunlight onto friend Groot and a garden?"

"Armoury. I swear Quill, I don't get an armoury, ye can sleep on the floor..."

"We do not want to be too obvious... Rocket, what was the total yield again? Perhaps a smaller celestial body..."

"C'mon guys, we _totally_ need an entertainment centre... All work, no play..."

"I am Groot!"

The process was long and drawn out, first of all having to find an appropriate space for their little slice of home. Rocket calculated the upper limit of the effects, finding it too small to anything like a moon, but perfect for a reasonably sized asteroid. Then they had to _find_ a reasonably sized asteroid. Then drag it into a suitable location. Calculate the revolution for gravity and day/night cycles (If need be they could install artificial gravity and sun shields, but it would be straining their meagre budget) and finally get the equipment and supplies to stock it. In between missions, attacks and Nova Corp favors of course. Rocket spent most of the time on his pad, programming and re-programming the charge, its shape and effects, when the nanotech self replication would shut down, how the excess material would be processed... It was taxing. It was challenging. It was mind bendingly complex.

He didn't think he could have this much fun without a charged, pulsating weapon in his paws.

Gamora was in charge of logistics and finding a suitable location, close to known space, but obscure enough to remain below the radar. Amazingly, she managed to find a small, primitive system with a large gas giant that could be used as their own personal refueling station. Rocket complained about the extra work to his plans, but his fingers eagerly swept over the pad before he finished talking.

Drax and Peter were put to work gathering materials, scrap, parts and occasionally whole machines to fill their base once it was complete, ranging from life support to water filtration, beds to gym equipment. Peter, surprisingly, directed the pair through various scrapyards and wrecks, finding several expensive pieces of equipment for nearly nothing. One or two colonies they had saved also stumped up, procuring brand new, state of the art equipment that near made the tech head of the team drool.

Despite Drax's experience as a farmer, Groot was unanimously chosen to obtain the more organic and personal items for the team. Storing seeds within himself, and gathering sheets, snacks, entertainment and the like, the gentle giant showed that famous empathy of his to full effect, managing to gather enough materials to create personalised rooms for each of them.

\-------------

From drunken joke to near completion in five months, the asteroid was moved into position, a short hole drilled through the crust to allow the charge to be dropped nearer the core, and the cargo hold and every room on board bloated with materials ready to move in.

Rocket eyed the detonator in his paw. Sure, he'd blown shit up before, but that was to destroy. This was a bomb made to create, to re-shape and re-order. From worthless rock to...

To a home.

He inhaled slowly as a reassuring hand lay on his shoulder, Peter's familiar grip offering some stability. Gamora to his left, eyes lit up as the rock spun in its gentle orbit, anticipation making her fidget slightly, tapping her toe against the deck. Drax, arms folded, his eyes clouded over in a mix of memories and contemplation; the first true "home" since his family's slaughter about to be willed into being. Groot sat behind the rest, creeping tendrils lightly grasping ankles and wrists, a sign of connection that more fleshy life forms would associate with holding hands.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Rocket raised up the detonator, thumb on the switch. Peter's hand joined his, followed by Gamora's slender fingers and Drax's meatier ones. Finally, several vines coiled around them all, Groot mumbling a quiet "I am Groot".

Five pairs of eyes glanced out the window as the team squeezed, depressing the trigger. Immediately, a small plume of rock dust billowed up from the hole as the rock trembled visibly. Already, Gamora and Rocket's enhanced eyes could see the flattening of rock around the bore hole, the beginnings of a dock starting to slowly form.

Growing something from next to nothing is a lengthy process, no matter what the commercials say, and yet there was something hypnotic about watching it form. The surface crust was kept mostly intact, save for the pock marks that spread down like acne... An oddly fitting analogy for the maturity of a home, a place of life and growth, currently roiling with microscopic "life" as it grew chambers and sculpted the excess into yet more living space.

The first completed portion was the dock itself, large enough for the Milano and any other possible ship they may need in the future. From there it grew down, like the roots of a tree, to the main living area, a place to relax and socialize with each other between missions. Branches peeled off into six chambers, a main room for each and a store room for the day to day items. Each room bulging a spot out the skin of the asteroid, creating an observation window to watch the stars twinkle, or planets dance and twirl, depending on their rotation. Sprouting down again, the busy microscopic machines carved out the heart, replacing stone with a beating core of a generator, energy surging through cables woven into the rock itself. Spreading apart like the petals of a flower, the microbes dug out utility rooms such as Rocket's much demanded armoury, a laundry room and various spare rooms.

Hours dragged past until Peter could carefully guide the ship into it's new cradle, watching the doors slowly slide closed. As he watched the thick slabs of rock and hull grade steel ponderously slide over, he heard Rocket mumble behind him about possibly speeding It up.

They vented as much air into the docking space as they could, Groot being the first crewmember to set foot in their new home, already working to produce the oxygen his friends needed, arms and several fines full oh high-oxygen producing plants, a stand by until Rocket could install the life support. Peter asked why the nanites couldn't build one like the reactor, but apparently, while a reactor had an emergency shut off if the nanites messed up, a life support system didn't have such a luxury, and had to be manually installed.

That first night, they slept in the main living section, on various blankets and pillows. No one really wanted to spend another night on board if they could help it. Groot lay against the wall as he continued to respire, breathing life into the structure. Drax was enjoying the free space, arms and legs spread out for the first time in over a year. Gamora curled up among the group, relishing this little slice of togetherness. Peter had lain down, spooning Rocket from behind, a dumb smile on his face the whole night.

It would be hard work, turning the sterile shell into a place they could happily reside in, but for now...

 

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A place of our own... I think we all want that, don't we?
> 
> One day sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to write pure fluff. Not to worry, I'll be updating chapters & expanding on info later.
> 
> As always, dedicated to my bf. No matter what hun, I'll stick by you. Love you.


End file.
